In the operation of machine tools, a rotating cutting tool is held in place by means of a spindle and rotated for the purpose of cutting metal or other material. This is accomplished in a programmable machine by means of multiple tools held in a magazine and then automatically withdrawn from the magazine to replace one cutting tool with another according to particular machining requirements. The actual cutting operation produces excessive heat which obviously can be detrimental to the tool itself or to the material being machined. Therefore, the cutting tool must be cooled to prevent the adverse effects of overheating. In practice, fluid is dispensed through a manual nozzle mounted in the vicinity of the cutting tool. When the machine program causes a cutting tool to be changed, it is necessary to stop the machine and manually redirect the nozzle so that the fluid is dispersed in the optimum direction for cooling the cutting tool. This method causes undesirable machine downtime and can be hazardous to machine operators due to the necessity of having the operator's hands in close proximity to sharp moving cutting tools.